1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to stroller and/or infant carrier “bunting” or “muff” accessories, and more particularly, to such accessories designed for sun protection and warm weather use.
2. Description of Related Art
Muff products for strollers and carriers on the market typically are designed to keep infants and toddlers warm, which is a valuable feature in cold weather. Accordingly, such muffs are typically lined with warm fabrics or materials to retain heat and keep out cold and/or harsh elements. Such muffs also typically are designed to cover the entire child. However, these features render such products ineffective in warm weather applications because the child using the product could get dangerously overheated.
Alternatively other devices on the market that claim to protect the child from the sun use tent like structures that completely cover the stroller or carrier with fabrics that may or may not allow for breathability but ultimately block the child's view and might also cause overheating.
Further, there are still other products that are meant to line a stroller or carrier but do not claim to protect the child from the sun because they do not have a top portion.
Thus, there is a need for a product that is designed specifically for use in warm weather, which blocks the sun using the latest fabric technology, will not cause overheating by the child using the product because the product is made from natural fibers, fits into the harness structure and lines the carrier with breathable fabric, and won't block child's view.
Numerous products have been created to do some of the above but none handle all concerns. For example several patents have been issued for products that lack specific art to address the problem of warm weather use, overheating, and sun protection combined. These products ultimately protect the child from the cold using complete enclosures but do not use sun protection technology to block the sun's harmful rays using lightweight cotton fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,189, issued January, 2000 to Dudley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,738, issued June, 1976 to Menditto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,458, issued December, 1980 to Lesesne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,032, issued August, 1988 to Sanchez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,221, issued August, 1990 to Livingston.
As further examples, many products use specific art showing suit-like devices with leg separations, hoods, top-to-bottom zippers and are essentially snow-suits that can fit into a carrier. These devices are clearly meant for cold weather use and offer no explanation for sun protection, or overheating during warm weather. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,738, issued June, 1976 to Menditto; U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,118, issued May, 2009 to Osbourne et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,683, issued August, 2001 to Symms. Another disadvantage to these designs is that they do not offer any flexibility for airflow.
Additional patents show art that tent the infant carrier with enclosures that completely cover the infant carrier, are not meant for any other type of stroller or jogger, do not show art that address airflow to the child, breathability, or the fact that they completely block the child's view. U.S. Pat. D559,022, issued January, 2008 to Morales, Cabello, Fernando; U.S. Pat. D462,221, issued September, 2002 to Brewer, Marvelee Johnson. Another disadvantage of these products is that they do not line the back of the stroller or carrier to prevent the child from resting on itchy, sweat-inducing synthetic fabrics that all strollers and carriers are made of; primarily polyester, nylon and acrylic.
Further, some patents have been issued for products that fit into a carrier but drape a blanket-like device over the child that is easily kicked off. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,090, issued February, 1991 to Ranalli; or exist to enclose child but are not meant to be threaded through harness structures that are mandatory on all carriers and strollers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,724, issued September, 1993 to Barnes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,965, issued July, 1995 to Espinoza.